Dental erosion involves demineralization and damage to the tooth structure due to acid attack from nonbacterial sources. Erosion is found initially in the enamel and, if unchecked, may proceed to the underlying dentin. Dental erosion may be caused or exacerbated by acidic foods and drinks, exposure to chlorinated swimming pool water, and regurgitation of gastric acids. The tooth enamel is a negatively charged surface, which naturally tends to attract positively charged ions such as hydrogen and calcium ions, while resisting negatively charged ions such as fluoride ions.
Dentinal hypersensitivity is acute, localized tooth pain in response to physical stimulation of the dentine surface as by thermal (hot or cold) osmotic, tactile combination of thermal, osmotic and tactile stimulation of the exposed dentin. Exposure of the dentine, which is generally due to recession of the gums, or loss of enamel, frequently leads to hypersensitivity. Dentinal tubules open to the surface have a high correlation with dentine hypersensitivity. Dentinal tubules lead from the pulp to the cementum. When the surface cementum of the tooth root is eroded, the dentinal tubules become exposed to the external environment. The exposed dentinal tubules provide a pathway for transmission of fluid flow to the pulpal nerves, the transmission induced by changes in temperature, pressure and ionic gradients.
While the prior art discloses the use of various oral compositions for the treatment of dentinal hypersensitivity, dental caries, and enamel erosion and demineralization, there is still a need for additional compositions and methods which provide improved performance in such treatments.